Fan Ficki użytkowniczki Szenzii 20
Ta przesadna matczyna troska mnie irytuje. Rozumiem, ją że chce się o mnie troszczyć i zapobiegać by działa mi się krzywda, ale w tym momencie nie miałam dla niej nawet grama wyrozumiałości, a humoru w o g ó l e nie miałam! Obróciłam się do ściany i nakryłam kocem. Słyszałam dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Przypomniało mi się, że kiedyś schowałam na dole pod kanapą krótkofalówkę dzięki, której mogłam podsłuchiwać rodziców. Umęczona zsunęłam się z łóżka, wyjęłam sprzęt z tajnej skrytki pod łóżkiem. Nałożyłam wielkie słuchawki, ustawiłam sygnał. W moim stanie było to zabójcze! Na szczęście złapałam sygnał. Usłyszałam następujące wyrazy: chora, zwolnienie, dziś, długopis, daj, kartka, podpisz się. Nie słyszałam ojca, co oznacza, że się zgodził. Schowałam sprzęt, nakryłam się i złożyłam się zgrabnie. Nie byłam tak chora od długiego czasu! To zwolnienie chyba się przydłuży… Kimnęłam się. Kichanie mnie zbudziło. Poszło pół pudełka! Wedle planu lekcji powinna być przerwa. Wysłałam Saszy smsa, że jestem chora i mnie nie będzie, a Kowalskiemu napisałam żeby podał mi po szkole lekcje. Dźwięk zamykania drzwi na dole uświadomił mnie, że tato poszedł po zakupy. Prawdopodobnie… Sama w domu po raz… któryś tam. Dostałam ataku kataru i kichania. Chusteczki się skończyły! Nie potrafiłam zasnąć. W najszybszym jak na mój stan tempie złapałam za komórkę, wklepałam numer taty i napisałam mu: „Kup ze trzy pudełka chusteczek.” Uzyskałam nawet odpowiedź! „Ok. : )” Mój ojciec umie robić e m o t i k o n y?! Przecież on nigdy nie lubił buziek w wiadomościach! Heh… Boli mnie głowa. GDZIE ON JEST?! „Gdzie jesteś?”, „Wracam do sklepu, bo zostawiłem klucz XD”, „Aha, masz te chusteczki?”, „Tak :’)” , „:’) ?”, „To jest taka buźka ^^”, „Nie znasz się.”, „Terefere :p”, „Nie zaspamowuj mi wiadomości!”, „?” , „NO IDŹ PO TE KLUCZE, BO MNIE COŚ TRAFI!!!!!!!!!!!!” Co, on sobie myśli?! Pisze sobie jakieś durne wiadomości, kiedy ja się zamęczam! Po, bodajże, pięciu minutach był już w domu. Na etażerce położył mi pudełko z chusteczkami i wyszedł. Wysmarkałam się. Co za ulga! Nie mogłam już wytrzymać! Od razu zużyłam chyba z dwadzieścia chusteczek. Postanowiłam się wyciszyć. Odwrócić uwagę od bólu i kataru. Udało mi się. Zapadłam w stan głębokiego snu. Nic mi się nie śniło. Przynajmniej miałam spokój. Kiedy się obudziłam na dole jedli obiad. Genialny słuch mamy sprawił iż usłyszała mój ruch. Wparowała do mego pokoju by sprawdzić czy się obudziłam. Dała mi ciepłego rosołu. Dobrze mi to zrobiło, potem dostałam żeberko w sosie z ziemniakami. Położyłam się na wznak i trawiłam w spokoju. Katar i kaszel chwilowo ustąpiły. Od spania na boku bolał mnie kark i krzyż. Wzięłam poduszkę modelującą i ułożyłam na niej głowę. Osoby, które mówią że ta poduszka pomaga mają rację! Może i trochę śmierdziała, ale i tak miałam zatkany nos więc nic nie czułam. Mam nadzieję, że jutro te nie pójdę do szkoły. A propos… sprawdziłam telefon: „Nowe wiadomości: 2” sprawdziłam je. Jedna była od Saszy: „Chora? O przykro :( Zdrowiej!” i od Kowalskiego: „Matma ćw: str 3, 4,8,20,21, his: ćw: str 60, gera: str 45. Na reszcie nic nie było. Notatki chcesz?” odpisałam: „Jak wyzdrowieję i się spotkamy dasz mi zeszyty i sobie odpiszę.” odpowiedział: „Ok.” . I takie, rozmowy rozumiem. Przynajmniej nie mam dużo do nadrobienia. Zabiorę się za to jutro. Ja też potrzebuję odpoczynku od bezmyślnego życia. Byłam wyspana dostatecznie, nie usnę już dzisiaj- bankowo. Poszłam do toalety, później zeszłam zrobić sobie herbatę. W wielu sprawach jest nieomylna, ot kolejna taka sprawa. Co moi bliźniacy na mój widok? Nic Fan Ficki użytkowniczki Szenzii 21 Kategoria:Szenzii Kategoria:Fanfik